Moonless Night
by LunaNoir
Summary: The war has ended, but with every end comes a new beginning! New rivals and allies will be created, while mixing with the old.And just who is this new mysterious figure? What is it doing to the Hollows? Read to find out! Pairings:IchiXRuki,IchixOc, OcxOc


**Moonless Night**

**LunaNoir:**** Hey so this is my first fan fiction and it's based off a dream I had. I had been watching a lot of Bleach, so I guess it just got stuck in my head **

**Anyways, feel free to comment but PLEASE no flaming, it's only my first fanfic. If my characters seem a bit OCCish, tell me and I'll fix it. Oh and before I forget the most important part:**

**I Do Not Own Bleach (unfortunately)**

**Enjoy!**

_It was quiet in Karakura Park. No one was out at this time of night, especially on a moonless night like this one. The tree's branches rustled in the wind, and the park lights flickered. The park was still, almost as if it where silently waiting for something to happen._

_Suddenly, the wind picked up. The swings on the swing set begin to move back and forth as the wind pushed against them. The wind was howling, but there was something else to…_

"…_..ww..ww…WOOOORRRR!"_

_With that animal scream, something fell out of the sky! To the human eye, it would appear as if a cloud of dust had risen up out of the grass on the field where it landed, but if you had high spiritual energy, you could see the Hollow that appeared out of nowhere! The Hollow looked like a demented black rabbit, with a huge white mask that had blue triangles coming out of the top of its eyes. Its ears were twitching this way and that, like they were trying to catch a sound in the wind. Suddenly its ears stopped twitching, and were focused in one direction._

"_I know you are out there spirit! I can hear you! Come out so I can DEVOUR YOU!" screamed the Hollow_

_Then out of the shadows of the trees came a figure. The figures face was unreadable because of the hood of the knee length black hoodie it was wearing. The Hollow and the shadowy figure faced each other._

"_Oh, too shy to let me see your face? Or are you cowering behind that hood? Either way, I WILL EAT YOU!" Yelled the Hollow as it sped towards the figure…_

_And then crashed into the tree. "Dimmit! Running away is not going to do you any good! There is no place to go! I can out run you anytime, anywhere, any..."_

_The Hollow then noticed the figure standing right beside it. Before the Hollow could do anything, the figure yawned, then turned to the Hollow and grinned._

"..._Are you done?" the figure asked," 'cause I'm getting kinda hungry…_

_The Hollow was about to say something but then the figure lunged…_

At his home, Ichigo Kurosaki was sleeping, dreaming about nothing, when he was suddenly tossed out of his bed by a flying kick of Rukia's.

"Ouch! Dammit that hurt Rukia!" he said as he got up, rubbing his bruised head "What is it?"He was rapidly more alert as he stared down at her serious face. "We've got a Hollow situation. We need to leave now" she said

Inwardly, Ichigo cringed. _'I hadn't expected one so soon. I know they will always be around, but after the war I thought maybe there would be less to deal with...' . _The war had ended some time ago. After Urahara had helped with destroying the Hogyoku and sealing Aizen away, everyone tried to get back to their normal everyday lives. If you can call being a Shinigami normal.

"Alright Rukia, where is it…" he trailed off. Rukia was staring at her cell phone, the one they use for locating Hollows, but the look on her face made him stop talking all together. Why did she look so confused?

"Rukia, is everything ok? Talk to me!" he said, shaking her back on forth

"This is strange…Ichigo, we are currently the only shinigami assigned to Karakura, right?"Rukia asked

He stopped shaking her "As far as I know, ya. I remember that other lazy shinigami getting fired. Poor guy"

"Then I don't understand. Ichigo, the Hollow signal I was getting just disappeared. How is that possible?" Rukia wondered

"Maybe it just went back to Hueco Mundo, I don't know Rukia. What I do know is that now I get to go back to sleep. Good thing too, we have school in the morning" he yawned, then went back to his bed "We can go talk to Urahara tomorrow if you're still worried Rukia," he turned to face her "Look, I think it's weird too. And if anyone can figure out what happened, it'll be Mr. Hat-and-Clogs" he smirked.

Rukia smiled a bit, "Your right Ichigo. Good night"

Then she and Ichigo climbed back into their beds and tried to get back to sleep

'_I wish I knew what happened. It's making me feel like something's wrong, because Hollow spiritual energy doesn't just disappear like that…oh well, _she inwardly sighed, _Kiske will know…better get back to sleep…Chappie…plush…ruler… army…_ And just like that Rukia feel back into her dreams, while the other figure slept too…

**So how was it? I think it went pretty well on my part. Sorry it's a little short I'm getting used to doing this kinda thing**

**So I know those of you who are up to date on Bleach right now know Ichigo lost all of his shinigami powers while doing his final battle with Aizen :"( but in my version , I need his shinigami power's back for the plot so I'm going to pretend that losing his powers only brought them back to square one and he can only go into shiki not bankai. Also, in my version, Ichigo's dad chose to get his memories erased from the war so he's back to his old self so there is no awkwardness between Ichigo and his father AND so that Rukia can still stay in Ichigo's closet.**

**If I'm not to busy with school the next chapter will be out in maybe 2 weeks. I'll see you then :3**

**Anyways, Review time!**


End file.
